Sennen Makyo no Utage
Sennen Makyo no Utage （千年魔京の宴） This is the Seiyuu event for the second season of Nurarihyon no Mago. The event was split into a Day Event and a Night Event. List of seiyuu who attended the event (in order of introduction) Jun Fukuyama - Rikuo Nura Yui Horie - Tsurara Kōsuke Toriumi - Kurotabō Takahiro Sakurai - Kubinashi Junji Majima - Karasu Tengu Daisuke Kishio - Itaku Jōji Nakata - Gyūki Mamiko Noto - Hagoromo Gitsune Ai Maeda - Yura Keikain Hikaru Midorikawa - Hidemoto Keikain Katsuyuki Konishi - Ryūji Keikain Hiroki Yasumoto - Aotabō Part 1 - Short drama (first half) Rikuo and Tsurara are chatting about Christmas. It turns out that Tsurara believes that Santa Claus is a Western youkai, and Rikuo's attempts to change that belief prove ineffective. Tsurara uses her powers to create a huge Christmas tree made of ice, but it later collapses onto Rikuo. Hearing the commotion, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kubinashi and Karasu Tengu come into the scene to find Rikuo unconscious. After deducing that Tsurara is the culprit, they make arrangements to find Zen and a human doctor to treat Rikuo's injuries. Tsurara also wants to do something to help but does not want to leave Rikuo alone, so decides to stay with him. Shortly after the others had left, Rikuo awakens. It is soon revealed that Rikuo has lost all his memories. As Tsurara panics, Kubinashi returns from his errand, saying that Zen appears to have gone herb-collecting in the mountains. Rikuo, seeing him, is frightened by Kubinashi's neckless state. Tsurara, not wanting the others to know about Rikuo's amnesia, quickly chases Kubinashi away. In a desperate attempt to help Rikuo recover his memory, Tsurara decides to hypnotise him and Rikuo falls unconscious. Rikuo is called awake by Itaku, who later claims to be Rikuo's elder brother. The strangeness continues with Rikuo's family comprising of Yura (father), Hidemoto (mother), Gyuuki (younger brother) and Hagoromo Gitsune (younger sister). Rikuo then leaves the house to meet his "girlfriend" who is waiting outside for him. Said girlfriend turns out to be Ryuuji, much to Rikuo's extreme shock. Rikuo wakes up from the dream, to be greeted by Tsurara who eagerly asks him if he had recalled anything. Much to Tsurara's horror, Rikuo answers that he has an elder brother named Itaku. While Tsurara is attempting to hypnotise Rikuo once again, the other Nura Clan members return and find out that Rikuo has lost his memories. Now, in addition to Kubinashi's neckless state, Rikuo is also shocked by Karasu Tengu, who sees as a floating fluffball that can talk. They tell Rikuo that they are all ayakashi, and that he is the current head of their clan. Rikuo is unable to accept this information and, feeling pressured, runs away. Part 2 - Introductions The seiyuus were requested beforehand to write a message on their respective scrolls, which they showed the audience during the introduction segment. Part 3 - Games The seiyuu were split into two teams by drawing lots. The leaders were likewise decided by chance. Because if this, the team combinations were different for the Day Event and Night Event. Day Event Team A Leader: Jun Fukuyama Junji Majima, Joji Nakata, Yui Horie, Ai Maeda, Katsuyuki Konishi Team B Leader: Mamiko Noto Takahiro Sakurai, Hikaru Midorikawa, Kosuke Toriumi, Daisuke Kishio Part 4 - Short Drama (second half) Rikuo, still suffering from amnesia, is running away from the Nura Clan members. He then bumps into Itaku, who is irritated at being called over all the way from Toono, and demands for Rikuo to turn into his youkai form. Baffled, Rikuo uses the excuse that he feels uncomfortable about changing into his youkai form in front of others to convince Itaku to leave him alone for a short while. Taking that chance, Rikuo runs away, but then encounters Gyuuki. Rikuo tells Gyuuki that a youkai is chasing him, to which Gyuuki draws his katana. Gyuuki is angry that Rikuo, as the third head of the Nura Clan, is running away from the enemy, and threatens to kill Rikuo right there if he does not go back to face his opponent. Rikuo is greatly frightened and hurriedly says that he will return, and runs off again. Meanwhile, Yura and Ryuuji have just returned to Ukiyoe. Rikuo sees them and approaches to ask for help against the youkai who are chasing him. Yura is confused about Rikuo's strange request. Hidemoto deduces that Rikuo has lost his memories, which Rikuo confirms. Ryuuji agrees to help Rikuo exterminate the youkai, and decides to start with Rikuo himself. Facing Ryuuji's attack, Rikuo runs away yet again. Tired and frightened, Rikuo is wandering around alone when he heards Hagoromo Gitsune's sinister laughter. She claims to be seeking revenge and prepares to attack Rikuo, and chases him when he runs away. The Nura Clan members catch up to Rikuo at that point, but are all cut down by Hagoromo Gitsune. Angered by his inability to protect them, Rikuo changes into his night form and recovers his memories in the process. It is then revealed that the Hagoromo Gitsune who appeared and the injured Nura Clan members are no more than an illusion conjured by the spirit of Yamabuki Otome to help Rikuo recover his memories. Her job done, Yamabuki Otome leaves the scene. The Nura Clan members later find Rikuo collapsed on the ground. Itaku, Gyuuki and the Keikains arrive soon after, having also been looking for Rikuo. Everyone is delighted that Rikuo has recovered his memories. Tsurara recalls that it is Christmas, and excitedly pulls Rikuo back to the main house. In the process, Rikuo falls and hits his head once again, causing everyone to be worried that he would again lose his memories. He quickly reassures everyone that it is not the case, calling Karasu Tengu by name. However, it is soon revealed that his memories have been replaced by the ones of his "family" that he saw before in his dream. And much to Tsurara's horror, Rikuo has no memories of her, despite remembering (albeit in a skewed version) everyone else. Part 5 - Ending speeches from the seiyuu Category:Seiyū Events